The invention concerns a fixture for covering a gap especially between a reclinable backrest and a lower seat part, particularly a separately adjustable part of a seat of a motor vehicle, including a flat flexible cover element which is attached, on the one hand, to the seat part and, on the other hand, to the backrest to bridge the gap. The fixture is elastically suspended on one side.
Such a flexible fixture is known from European patent publication 0,634,303 B1. This publication describes a covering for the backrest of the seat of a motor vehicle, wherein a dimensionally stable molded part which covers the back of the upholstery of the backrest at its lower end has an extension which grips toward the front under the seat. This extension consists therefore of the same dimensionally stable material, but is configured to be flexible to adapt to each inclination of the backrest in such a way that it is provided with several bending grooves which run essentially parallel to a pivot axis of the backrest. In this way, a very complicated manufacture results. The extension is suspended at its lower free end via elastic elements, for example, springs or rubber strings on the lower side of the seat structure, that is, disadvantageously in an area which can be reached by the feet and which is in this way endangered mechanically and also with respect to contamination. By means of this known fixture, practically the entire rear area of the seat is covered by the molded part and its extension. The construction of the rear area is therefore largely determined by the covering.
The object of the invention is to create a fixture of the kind described above, which allows improved or expanded construction possibilities, together with an economic production and mounting, especially of the rear area of the backrest.
According to the invention, this is achieved by attaching the cover element on the seat part essentially rigidly, that is, inelastically in the direction of tension; the cover element is guided through a slit-shaped guide opening in the backrest, and suspended there inside the backrest via tension spring means.
By means of the invention, the construction of the backrest at its rear part can be advantageously fully independent from the cover element, since the same lies inside the backrest and is therefore completely out of sight. The back rest can thereby also have any desired configuration at its rear side, for example, it can be made from a conventional covering fabric (textile, leather, or the like) and, if necessary, also have additional equipment such as, for example, at least one pocket for objects to be held therein. The spring elastic suspension inside the backrest has the fundamental advantage with respect to the state of the art wherein the elastic elements in the lower area of the seat could be touched by the feet, that the tension spring means are accommodated completely protected against contamination, mechanical damage, and/or undesired detachment by contact. The cover element is therefore made of a material which is flexible per se, especially a carpet-like textile material, which also leads to an economic manufacture. At the same time, a mechanic strength can also be attained in that the carpet-like material is configured relatively firm and rigid, but still flexible. The inelastic attachment in the lower area of the seat part takes place purposefully via hook elements, which is also advantageous for mounting.
Other advantageous embodiment features of the invention are contained in the dependent claims.